


just what you need me to do

by chatona



Series: soldier!gibbs and college boy!tony [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:58:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatona/pseuds/chatona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This time, Gibbs intends to do right by the boy</p>
            </blockquote>





	just what you need me to do

He finds himself in the same bar again. It's two weeks later and Gibbs tells himself that all he wants is a drink- the bar is close to his place and the tequila is cheap. It's reason enough for any man to want to spend his evenings there.

Gibbs tells himself that he's only watching the entrance because his training and his instincts demand he keep on the look-out. He tells himself it has nothing to do with green eyes and a pretty face, muscles clenching down tight around Gibbs' cock and a night where he could forget all the death he's seen and sleep peacefully.

Whatever else he tells himself is drowned out by the sudden silence in his head when the boy - Tony - walks in and their eyes meet. This time, Tony's alone and he comes straight towards Gibbs, slips onto the chair next to Gibbs'.

"Hi."

For a moment, Gibbs can't seem to speak, wondering if Tony really is who he seems to be, if Tony isn't some whore who's going to ask for money this time around. But while the look of bleak desperation he'd seen in Tony's gaze the last time would fit that description, nothing else about the boy does and Gibbs ignores that train of thought. In lieu of a greeting, he gestures for the bartender to bring two more shots of tequila, pushing one over the counter towards Tony.

He watches Tony's throat work as he swallows, only closing his eyes for a second when the liquor makes him shudder.

Last time, Tony's expression had been open- broken, but open, every emotion written in the lines of his face, the twist of his mouth and in his eyes. Now, though Tony is grinning in the same cocky way as before, but there's something guarded, reserved about him. Guarded and reserved should be better than broken, but somehow, it isn't- it's only dishonest. Gibbs doesn't like being lied to.

"C'mon," he says, his fingers brushing the back of Tony's hand as he stands.

In the split second it takes for Tony to blink and to slide down from his chair, coming to stand just a little too close, Gibbs makes his decision.

He's going to do right by this boy- because it doesn't seem anyone else has, and because he _can_. It's been too long since Gibbs has made a difference in anyone's life that didn't have to do with war and desert heat, too many comrades who didn't come home.

Last time, it was intensity and tension, all about drowning out the pain, about too many memories. This time, Gibbs silently vows, he's not going to lose himself in Tony. He's going to do this right, to make it right. And if he has to break Tony open to do so, then that's what he'll do.

\---

They're silent on the way to Tony's place, there's an anticipatory edge to that silence, but also some awkwardness. They both know where this is going to lead, but it's different than last time. They're both mostly sober.

Once there, Tony kicks the door shut behind him and turns to face Gibbs. For a moment, neither of them moves. Gibbs wants, _needs_ to do it right this time, so he steps forward, his body close to Tony and yet not touching, fingers brushing over the nape of Tony's neck. He kisses Tony then, his hand cradling the back of his head, Tony's hair soft under his skin. It's not the same kind of heated kiss from last time, instead, it's slow, almost gentle, almost shy. Tony presses himself up against Gibbs, hands clenching in Gibbs' shirt and pulling him in, trying to fasten the pace, but Gibbs refuses to let the boy bait him. He's going to do this right and this _is_ right.

He brushes his tongue over Tony's lips, teasing the corner of Tony's mouth, pressing down just there and feels Tony twitch against him, feels the exhale of breath turn into a moan.

Gibbs repeats the same motion on the other side of Tony's mouth and continues by kissing, licking, biting his way down Tony's throat. Tony tilts his head back and Gibbs makes use of the better access, biting down just over the collar bone, just above the line where Tony's shirt covers the skin.

It would be easy to just rip the shirt open, press-buttons that spring open without much pressure, but Gibbs takes his time with that, too; ignoring the demanding noises coming from Tony, he opens one button after the other, kissing each section of skin he reveals.

"Damn it, Gibbs," Tony growls, fingers clutching at the back of Gibbs' head, like he wants to run them through hair that isn't there. Gibbs might not be an active soldier anymore, but he's not ready to let go yet, either. "This isn't what--"

Gibbs silences him with a kiss, opening Tony's pants and letting his own clothing follow the pants down onto the floor. He takes Tony's hand and leads him to the bed, presses him down on it and holds him there.

Last time, it was hard and fast, but this time, Gibbs takes it slow. Skin gliding over skin, eliciting gasps and moans from both of them when the pressure is just right, until Gibbs presses in. He stills, buried deep inside of Tony, looking down into the boy's face- eyes closed tightly, lips pressed into a thin line. There's no pain in Tony's face, though, only impatience and annoyance, and the same translates into his voice. "Gibbs, _move_ ," Tony growls and purposefully clenches down around Gibbs. It takes all Gibbs' self-control, but when he does move, it's with an even rhythm, drawing it out, just fast enough to make it interesting and too slow to satisfy Tony's demands.

This isn't about instant gratification or about forgetting, this isn't about using the boy. This time, he's going to give something back. This time, it's about Tony, about what Tony needs.

The pressure slowly builds, creeping up Gibbs' spine. He can tell Tony feels it, too, from the way the protests die down and are replaced by panting and moans that become louder, from the way his face smoothens and his muscles relax into the rhythm Gibbs dictates.

Gibbs brings a hand between their bodies, dragging it over Tony's cock once, twice, and then Tony's coming, hot and sticky between them. Gibbs can't help but follow, the gradual build coming to an end that leaves him content and relaxed.

He lies down next to Tony, close enough that their shoulder brush, and tries not to smile at the ceiling. Tony beside him doesn't say anything, but he presses just a little closer, leg and arm touching Gibbs' side, and that's good enough.


End file.
